The Ultimate Machine
by Blood and Dust
Summary: It's been 50 long and painful years for her. And now finally, revenge shall be most sweet. Rated T for language cause I like to swear :D
1. Chapter 1 The Great Escape

It was 50 long terrible years ago. The day I was born. The pain is something I can tell you that you'll never forget no many how many days tick by. And in most of those 50 years no one alive knows I exhist. I live in a small room only let out when my assistance is required. Compared to every other Irken on this stupid planet I'm probably the smartest one as well. It's a pity really.

You see, it was those 50 years ago that Opperation Impending Doom 1 began and one lone idiot ruined my life forever. It was then that one of our own idiotic invaders landed back on our home planet and destroyed everything in sight.

Along with homes and buildings mutalated a more vital part was wiped out that many grieved over, our birthing chambers. All of those defenseless smeets were crushed before given there first breath of life. It was a shame really, but fate being as odd as it always is spared one, and only one.

Our Tallest's were atleast smart enough to know that from this devastating attack from an irken of their own that we had become weakened and open to attack from enemy planets. When presented with the only smeet left and the blueprints for a new expirement they hastely agreed while they also planned on repairing.

My name is Zun, I am 50 years old and was born to destroy. I was the last smeet alive and the one they expiremented on. I was given weapons of the most advanced quality and skills that could make anything tremble in fear. The only thing I wasn't given thanks to horrible genes was my height. In a society were height is everything I would be looked down upon by mostly everyone despite the fact that I could snap their neck quicker than they could blink.

In my first 3 years of life I was trained vigoressly. By age 5 I single-handedly went to Hobo 13 and passed with most ease along with 65 other soldier tests.At age 6 I had destroyed 17 planets and any enemy who even so much as talked about the Irken race.

I hate my life, I truly do. If I could I would have ended my exhistence before forced to end others. The Tallest mostly use me for amusement now and release me to conquer planets that we don't even need.

For now I think I'll only be happy when I destroy the Irken who ruined my life so many years ago.

Until then I'll sit in my room.

I've tried to escape before of course and have succeeded until they decided to chain me to my walls. The metal clamps are quite uncomfortable and are never something you get used to. I'm amazed I don't have permanet scars or marks from those stupid things but I guess that must be another feature of mine they added.

I can still escape of course, I just know that now isn't the right time. They think simple metal chains could keep me still but I'm just holding back. Today though is the day I'm leaving this damn place for good. I've already planned out 211 ways to escape and each of them for me is quite easy.

My name is Zun, I am the Ultimate Machine.

- - -

A huge tremor rattled everything aboard, many looked confused as they tried to remain balanced.

"Sir, there's been a huge explosion towards the back of the ship!" A small purple Irken maining the controls yelled.

"What!? Who'd dare attack OUR ship?" Tallest Red said confused and quite perturbed.

"I-I don't know. I mean there isn't an enemy vessel in site!" He said back shakily unsure of there reaction.

Purple choked on a donut he was stuffed into his face and Red's eyes narrowed. They already knew what happened.

"But how could she-!?" Purple asked and turned towards Red after expelling the food lodged in his throat.

- - -

She would be what most other Irkens would call beautiful. A light green skin, pink eyes, her outfit looked like a cloak of an invader outfit that clung to her before opening in the front. Her anttenae curled at sharp points behind her and she woar black boots with white on the front tip. Her PAK clung deeply into her spine and was black and silver instead of the normal red like it shoud have been.

Black crystal, see-through wings extended from her PAK. If one wasn't careful it looked as if you could slice your hand off from them that's how sharp they were. With a quick jump Zun was off of the ship with a speed that was more than twice that of the fastest voot cruiser and with grace that a ballerina would probably cry over out of jealousy.

Her goal was simple.

Destroy the life of who destroyed hers 50 years ago.

Destroy Zim.


	2. Chapter 2 Acid Spitting Machines

"I'm coming for you Zim." She said to no one inparticular, death dripped in her voice and her mouth became that of a wicked smile. She knew of his location finally after hacking into the Tallest's calls they recieved.

"Sweet revenge." Were her last words. She spoke to herself quite frequently, after being alone for most of her life there was nothing much else you could do.

Grabbing the end of her left glove she pulled it up and made a fist. Torture was her first step, mental then physical. After that she'd ruin his mission, and finally she'd illimenate him once and for all.

Who knows? Maybe if she had just told the Tallests of her actions they might have let her leave willingly. But as a machine of such technology you always leave with a bang. Destroying their ship wasn't even necessary, she could have escaped with a much cleaner ending but toying with others was always a bit fun. Besides it'd slow them down from coming after her for a little bit and give her some time.

A larger ship when compared to Zun pulled up beside her though, ironically.

"Oh some excitement!" She stated rather impressed on how fast of a reaction they made to recapture her. Such pitiful space crafts were obviously a poor choice though.

"Surrender now or we will be forced to fire!" Did they know who she was? This was just sad now.

Turning on her side to face them she extended out one hand and pulled her wrist towards her tiwce as a "Bring it on" gesture.

The ship pulled back quite a few feet in order to aim at it's target. Guns of great proprtion to the craft swiftly unloaded from the underneath of the ship and fired rapidly at Zun. With little effort she moved to the side dodging them with such grace. Never once did her eyes look away from her new founded fun.

They fired again, this time Zun disappeared completely. In an instant she was now hovering over the ship with a calm smile.  
"Pitiful." She said her expression going to that of dissappointment hoping for a better fight before plunging down towards the ship at breakneck speeds. Not even phased the slightest bit from just diving through the aircraft Zun sped forward leaving the poor soul to blow up and burn in the ship she left behind.

- -

It had been nearly an hour now. To her it felt much longer, being trapped in that room and that fact of how anxious she was didn't help. She was already at her top speed by this point and everything around her blurred into fine black and white lines.

Finally her destination approached her. She had made it to Earth at last. She hovered above it for a second scanning the blue orb for signs of Irken life. Cracking her knuckles she spotted the place, locked on to it, and slowly flew down hiding her appearance in the clouds.

After a bit feeling it was safe she descended onto the new land below, her boots barely made a noise when they hit the ground and her crystal black wings retreated in her PAK. It was dark out and just to be on the safe side she landed in a alley. She needed to study this place just long enough so she could blend in.

Running about she took mental notes on the what she believed to be the dominant life force. This she had to admit was difficult being that this planet had many critters inhabiting it.

Her PAK let out a long and painful screech as she used the holigram feature. Her normal green skin turned much paler, her eyes white with black centers and over her antenae was long black hair that reached her back. A white headband was placed on top of her head and short bangs extended into her face. That definetly annoyed her most of all since these seemed to block out her vision a bit. It was only a minor setback of course.

Her clothes stayed the same and she didn't think much of her PAK or that fact that while she had only three fingers and the oher creatures had four. They didn't seem all too intelligent to be able to see her slight flaws that were left behind and shoved them to the back of her mind. She figured studying these creatures behavior for the next day or so would be her best option so she could blend in better.

Feeling it safe to walk the streets with her new disguise she slowly stepped out onto the street. If they did manage to see through her she'd simply kill them and try again.

She kept walking until she noticed a metal painted box with wheels fly past her.  
'How primitive.' She thought to herself with a look of disgust on her face. She took two more steps when another primitive vehicle made its way past her, this one though shot something at her.

Zun curiously looked at the wet substanced dripping off her. It was clear and seemed pretty harmless. She noticed a puddle of it on the ground next to her, that must have been its origins. What happened next she wasn't expecting at all. Steam erruped from her skin and clothes. A burnig sensation plagued her small body as she let out a scream of pain. She ran quickly trying toget the horrible acid substance off.

"What kind of weapon is that stuff!" She shouted rather amazed at this planets defense systems, after a while the substance was gone but a little smoke could still be seen coming off of her.

"I'v been hit by lazers, acid, knives, and fire but never has such a thing hurt so bad!" Even her circuits, which made up most of her body, l did not like this a bit and they sent out jolts of electricity from malfunctioning.

"They'll pay for that." She said under her breath to who's ever car that was that attacked her so viciously then ran from they're battle like a coward before she even knew what was happening.

"They. Will. Pay." With her eyes glaring off into the distance she forced herself to shrug it off and keep walking forward. It wasn't worth ruining her disguise so fast just to get back at that acid spitting machine.

Being locked away so much gave her little information on much of other worlds and if Zun wasn't so good at hiding her emotions she'd look like a kid with A.D.D. at a carnival. She had been to other planets before but only for a few seconds since that was their average lifespan after she arrived. She never really got to observe them either but at the time she didn't mind.

Now everything was new. It might be hard to learn but she'd figure this out soon enough. She watched as another car zipped past her, swiftly she bent backwards landing on her hands. That was too close to another hit.

'I wonder what other kinds of weapons they have out here.' Zun thought, not all too excited about what else that hurt on this planet.


End file.
